Enhanced Accuracy
For a gallery of examples for Enhanced Marksmanship, see here. The ability to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Also Called * Enhanced Aiming/Accuracy/Targeting * Flawless Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting * Improbable Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting * Precision Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting * Skilled Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting * Skillful Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting * Superhuman Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting * Superior Aiming/Accuracy/Marksmanship/Targeting Capabilities The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the most extreme cases one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Examples including spitting their own tooth into someones skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a tooth pick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. This is one of the few rare exceptions that can be acquired through intense training, as opposed to being born or acquired artificially. Snipers, marksmen and soldiers now are trained to hit their targets with incredible precision, gaining these abilities through training. Even in fiction several of the users below (especially Bullseye and Green Arrow) were not born to hit any and every target, but gaining that trait by practicing with the weapons they use. Applications *Reflective Attacks *Targeting **Homing Effect **Projectile Enhancement **Trajectory Curving Variations *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Cannon Skill *Enhanced Gunmanship Associations *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Vision *Flawless Coordination *Numerical Precision *Projectile Enhancement Known Users See Also: Improbable Aiming Skills Category:Powers Marksmanship Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Vision Faculty Category:Weapon Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers